


Mollymauk, an End-cap

by kikanawj



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 26 spoilers, Spoilers, seriously spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikanawj/pseuds/kikanawj
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 26***This is me working through my episode 26 feels.





	Mollymauk, an End-cap

He thinks it’s only fair, after all. He hasn't had a whole lot of time. Not compared to Nott, or even little Kiri. So really, it’s only fair that those last few moments stretch out impossibly far.  
Like the world knows he’s being slighted on time.

He thinks back to that night. That first night. When he broke his nails clawing his way out of a grave. _Empty, empty, empty._ Cold and shivering and covered in dirt and muck and blood.  
He thinks back to that first morning. That first morning he ever saw another person. Tall and pale and the prettiest mismatched eyes. She was kind, throwing her cloak around his shivering body without hesitation. _Yasha,_ he thinks as the glave carves into his chest. The first word he ever learned. _Yasha, I was trying to find you-_

Beau is shouting; he thinks he sees Nott dashing away. Everything is all blurry and jarring and hard to make out. He hopes she’s running to Caleb. He hopes they survive this. Out of everyone in the Nein, those two are survivors. They know when to turn and run. He tries not to take it personally that it's when he's dying.

Oh. _Oh,_ the thought shudders through him as the glave hits home again. _I'm dying. I'm….I’m not walking away from this one._

He looks up at Beau. _Gods, what an unbelievably unlucky SOB._ First Fjord, Jester, and Yasha leave. And now he’s doing it too. _She’s a garbage person but she doesn't deserve **that**._

He thinks back to that inn. In that stupid run-of-the-mill town that should've been like any of the dozens of others the carnival had been to. He thinks back to reading Jester’s fortune and how nice it had been to find someone who looked like him. How wonderful and mischievous and genuinely caring a person she turned out to be.  
He thinks of Fjord’s odd quirks and distrustful hesitance, always at odds with how easily he bunked with Molly. He thinks of how he'd always felt comfortable teasing him, knowing he'd be understood.  
He really hopes they aren't going to be crushed by these cruel captures. He doesn't want to believe that the world could be that unfair.

 

The prick who's got his glave run through Mollymauk’s body is talking to someone else. He's not even looking at Molly, bleeding out under his blade. When the asshole does turn back to him, it's with a smile. Molly feels such vile hatred for this man. This **monster** that chooses to use his gift of a life in the pursuit of stealing others'.  
Molly's thoughts wander to Lucien. It's bitter and he hates it. But he can't help but think, _Is this what it had felt like when he died?_

 

Molly uses the last of his strength to spit blood. He gets it right on the guy’s face. He would smile if he had anything left in him.

 

Mollymauk was born in a dark and cold and silent grave. He had been buried in blacks and grays and the darkest of blues.

Mollymauk lived in the brightest of colors. He filled himself with laughter and first tries and roundabout kindness.

Mollymauk died on the end of a glave, bright red on top of his violet scars. Warm with his own blood. Surrounded by the noise of a fight.

 

Mollymauk died with his eyes open. As if refusing to be denied his last second of the world.


End file.
